Schools Back From Summer
by GleeWritingGirl
Summary: The New Directions Glee club is Back from Summer vaction. finchel and Pucklett  My own new character Scarlett is in it


Schools Back From Summer – A Glee FanFic – Finchel and Pucklett Tale

It's the morning of the first day of Rachel Berry's junior year at McKinley High. She was up at her regular 6:00am and doing her daily morning routines. When she finished her shake and time on the elliptical she got dressed in her brand new purple and white plaid skirt and white blouse. She gave herself an approving look as she looked into the mirror hanging on the bathroom wall. She picked up her school stuff and headed to the kitchen where she was greeted by her dad's. "Hey Dad, Daddy have you seen Scarlett this morning yet?" She asked her fathers about her cousin.

"Yes we did she's just finishing herself up for her debut at McKinley" Rachel's Daddy said giving his daughter a loving hug and kiss on the head.

"Okay! Thanks again Dad and Daddy I'm so happy that you let her stay here for the year!" Rachel said smiling and giving her Dad a hug and kiss. She was way to happy today her cousin from Canada Scarlett had moved in with them over the summer since Scarlett's parents are doing through a devoice. Scarlett was her favourite cousin she was the same age as Rachel had the same long brown hair and big brown eyes. Although unlike Rachel she was 5'9 and a half and was a total rocker chick. She loved Motley Crue and her black skinny jeans. Rachel turned around to see her cousin walking down the stairs in a tight black tee, her signature black skinny jeans with a read belt and black leather ankle boots. "Scar!" Rachel said running up to her cousin.

"Rach!" Scarlett said just as enthusiastic. Scarlett loved her cousin they were so close although they looked similar but not the same Scarlett and Rachel's personalities couldn't be different Rachel was loud and obnoxious Scarlett was quieter and more chill. But they had both got the same genes in the smart category both girls were A+ students. Scarlett loved her cousin it was there differences that really made them click. "Thanks again Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram for letting me stay here for the year I just hate what's happening to my parents." Scarlett said hugging her to Uncles.

"No problem sweetie we are so happy you could stay with us it gets lonely for Rachel being an only child and all." Leroy said.

"I'm so excited this school year is going to be great!" Rachel said smiling.

"I couldn't agree more." Scarlett said smiling back. Then she heard a small beep and Rachel got up and answered her cell phone.

"Hey babe. Uh Huh okay I'll be right out and I have a surprise too, kay see you in a sec love ya." Rachel flipped her sparkly pink phone closed and looked at Scarlett. "Okay Scar let's go my boyfriend is outside in is car waiting to drive us to school." Rachel said grabbing her bag off the floor. "Bye Dad Bye Daddy!" Scarlett said a quick goodbye and with that the two girls headed outside.

Finn Hudson sat in his car patently waiting for his girlfriend and the surprise she was bringing. Finn went to turn on his radio but was caught by the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend. He smiled and waved and she smiled and waved back as well. Whoa was all he could think a taller version of Rachel came walking behind her. She was gorgeous as well sure he didn't think she measured up to his Rachel but to any other guy she would be a complete knockout. Rachel opened the passenger door and waved Finn to come out of the car.

"Hey Finn." Rachel said giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. "This is my cousin Scarlett she's transferring to McKinley from Canada and she going to be a junior just like us." Rachel said squeezing his hand.

"Hello Scarlett. How ya doing?" Finn said extending his hand to shake it.

Scarlett shook his hand back. "I'm good! I'm excited to see the school that I'll be attending." Scarlett said.

"Well then let's get going." Finn said getting in to the car. Rachel sat in the passenger seat and Scarlett sat in the back. Scarlett couldn't help but look at Rachel and Finn they were so happy together so in love. Sure Finn was a good looking guy and all but he wasn't her type. She didn't go for the good guy football jock. She liked the bad asses. But she was just so happy for her cousin that she had found someone that she really liked. Finn started the car and they were off to McKinley High.

Noah Puckerman aka Puck was walking to his locker when he saw Quinn she was standing with her cheerleader friends. Big shocker she was cheerleader again. After that whole baby gate stuff she had put their daughter up for adoption and got her rightful spot on the cheerleading squad as captain again. But Quinn had changed she didn't make fun of other kids anymore and it was all because of glee club and pregnancy it changed her made her a better person. Puck still loved Quinn but not like he used to it was only a friendship type of love and he knew she felt the same way about him. Over the summer there relationship had changed they grew apart as lovers and became friends. He wasn't sad about it, in a way he was relived he was free to be his old self again the Puckzilla everyone knew him to be. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around it was his best friend Finn. "Hey how's it going retard." Puck said while they were doing their hand shake thing.

"Not to bad actually really good-." Finn was cut off by Puck.

"Hold that though Hudson who is that fine thang." Puck said starring at the girl walking past them with Rachel Berry.

"Oh that's Rach's cousin from Canada. Scarlett." Finn said noticing the glimmer in Pucks eyes. God he never stops thing about girls Finn groaned to himself.

"She's related to Rachel? Dude you have to hook me up with her." Puck said pleading to Finn.

"Whoa there big boy, she seems like she isn't interested in football guys look at her she's a hard core rocker a bad ass." Finn said trying to let him down lightly.

"What the hell Finn look who you are talking to the biggest bad ass in all of Lima." Puck said making sure he got his point across.

"Kay, I'll try maybe you have a class with her 'bad ass'." Finn said patting Pucks shoulder. He couldn't believe how star struck his best friend was. Puck never was like this with girls sure he thought they were hot and bang all of them but he never was so mind bottled about a girl like he seemed to be about Scarlett.

"Dude you're a fricken genius!" Puck said searching his football jacket for his schedule. "Kay lets's go catch up to your girlfriend and that fine lady with her and we can check to see if any classes with them." Puck said with a wink.

"OH GOD Puck. Fine but I'm only introducing you to her and you can take it from there." Finn said rolling his eyes at his friend. They ran up to catch up with Rachel and Scarlett.

"Hey Rach, Scarlett!" Finn called as they approached the girls. Rachel's face was so beautiful as she gave him one of her signature mega watt smiles.

"Finn hey baby!" Rachel said walking into his arms. She loved the feeling of her boyfriends muscular body against her small frame.

"Scarlett this is my friend-." Finn started to say until Puck walked in front of him taking care of the rest.

"Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck." Puck said extending his hand for a shake. He was looking at her curvy body sure Rachel Quinn and even Santana had a hell of a body but this girl was like a goddess to him.

"Uh, Hi Noah." Scarlett said confused about what this extremely good looking guy was doing she extended her freshly black painted nails and grabbed his hand and shook it sweetly. She couldn't help but notice how strong his grip was and the way he looking into her brown eyes. She gave him a small smile and in return she got a sexy smirk from him. She'd never admit it but she felt butterfly's forming in her stomach. She wasn't one to fall for a football player she guessed he was since he had a letterman jacket it on with the schools name on it but he was just so damn sexy and he did have some bad ass vibes going on.

"So Puck and I were talking and we thought we should check to see if any of us have the same class?" Finn said pulling out his schedule. Finn and Rachel went right away checking to see what classes they had together turned out they had Spanish again with Mr. Schue and American History. Rachel was so happy she had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. While Finn couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Rachel all to himself, he'd never hurt her again. This left Puck to see what Scarlett had.

"So can I see what classes you have Scarlett." Puck said clutching his schedule.

"Uh… Yeah one sec." Scarlett said pulling out her schedule from her pocket. Puck and Scarlett so found out that they none of the same classes at the same time. "Oh that's too bad seems like we have none of the same classes." Scarlett said in a bit of a relief she didn't want to get mixed up with a footballer even though he did have that sort of bad ass look to him. But still she needed to do her studies and keep her grade point average high she certainly didn't need any sort of distractions.

"Oh. Yeah that sucks well I better get going see you around Scar." Puck said with a wink as he turned around and walked away. Finn and Rachel also said goodbye and headed to there first class together. Which left Scarlett to fend for herself a little confused about Noah but she didn't mind he was really hot but still she wasn't in the mood for a relationship yet.

Rachel and Finn were in there first class together Spanish. The bell had rung and Mr. Schuster had called them over. "Hey guys I'm guessing you had a good summer, I have a favor to ask you two." Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah anything what is it?" Rachel said looking at the some what worried expression on his face. She felt Finn squeezing her hand gently.

"Well you both know that we needed twelve members last year for sectionals but the rules have changed and we now need thirteen do you two think you could find us a lucky thirteenth member?" Mr. Schue said hopfully.

"Well I'm not sure if any other football players want to join glee." Finn said, he knew how much of a stretch it was already having himself, Puck, Matt and, Mike part of glee.

"It's okay Finn I know the perfect girl to join. Does she need to try out?" Rachel asked Mr. Schue. She knew the girl could dance but she didn't think she could sing.

"Well normally yes but if you think this girl can either dance or sing I trust your judgment Rachel." Mr. Schue answered back.

It was lunch time and Rachel needed to find her cousin. "Scar! Over here!" Rachel yelled when she caught sight of her cousin. Scarlett made her way to were Rachel was sitting along with Finn; a guy in a wheel chair, an African American girl, an Asian girl and, a guy that she swore was gay. "Everyone meet Scarlett she's my cousin I've been talking to you guys about." Rachel said hugging Scarlett.

"Hello everyone." Scarlett said sitting down in the empty chair next to Rachel and the gay guy.

"Scar I was wondering if you would like to join our glee club, I know for a fact you did a lot of dance training back in Canada and the singing thing would be easy you wouldn't even have to if you don't want to." Rachel said hoping for a positive answer from Scarlett.

"Well I haven't danced in a while but I'm sure I could give it a shot." Scarlett said happily, she was going to be apart of the school's glee club. "When do rehearsals start?" Scarlett asked.

"Today is our first practice after school. By the way I'm Kurt and yes I no what your thinking how does this guy have such perfect hair and skin so to answer your question I am gay." Said Kurt.

"I'm Mercedes." Said the African American. "And this is Tina and Artie." She said pointing to the Asian girl and the boy in the Wheelchair.

"Hello Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie I am excited to join your glee club." Scarlett said sincerely.

It was three thirty and Scarlett walked into the choir room where the Glee club was having its rehearsal. "Hi I'm Scarlett." She said as she walked into the room, she could see Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt and wait Puck too. But the rest of the kids just looked at her like she was an alien. She could see three girls in red and white cheerleading outfits' two blonds and a brunette. And two other guys she didn't know in football jackets like Finn and Pucks there was an African American and an Asian guy.

"Hi Scarlett I'm glad you could join I'm Mr. Schuster the director of McKinley Highs New Directions glee club, please have a seat." Mr. Schue said. Scarlett took a seat beside Rachel and Tina. "Okay guys our co-captain Rachel would like to start us off this year with a song." Mr. Schue said waving Rachel over to the center of the room.

"Well I no we had a disappointing time during regional's last year but I would like to shake things up a bit and sing a rock song." She walked over to the band a whispered the song name they all nodded and she took a quick look at Finn and smiled he gave her one of his silly crooked smiles that melted her heart. That was all she needed to get over any nerves building up and she started to sing her heart out.

Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck  
It's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love, mmm, for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!

Oh, we're half way there  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer

Puck was so frustrated he got up and yelled. "Hell NO! I know I kept my mouth shut all last year, but girls singing guys songs is just so wrong and vice versa it doesn't have the same effect if a girl sings it as to if a guy would." Puck said shaking his head.

Rachel couldn't believe he was saying this. "Just to let you know anything a guy can do a girl can do better I-." She was cut off by her cousin.

"Did you just diss my cousin singing Noah?" She said but before he could answer she continued. "Rachel if you don't mind I have a little something I would like to show this glee club." Rachel nodded and let her cousin do her thing. Scarlett pulled out her iPod touch and plugged it into the iPod dock on the table. "I would like to show all you guys that a girl can sing a guy song and that it will sound even better I may not be Rachel Berry with my singing but I'd like to all inform you that I actually have a ROCK band back in Canada and I'm the lead singer sorry Rach never got around to tell you about that, thank god I have the karaoke version of this song." She said she and Rachel exchanged forgiving smiles and she looked back to her iPod.

Rachel looked worry she didn't want her cousin to embarrass herself singing but on the other hand Rachel anxious to see what she will do. So she just held on to Finns hand and waited. The music started to play and the whole glee club shut up Scarlett was about to sing _Kickstart My Heart_ by Motley Crue. Puck couldn't believe that she stood up to him like that and still looked super hot doing it and now she was going to sing Motley Crue this girl knew what good music was. Scarlett took a deep breath and while introduction to the song was going she pulled out some dance moves that were a little sexy but nothing a bunch of sixteen year old boys couldn't handle, that got the crowd excited. Puck just starred at the gorgeous brunette that was obviously not shy when it came to performing. He's eyes started to pop out once she bent down and her ass was up in the air. Then she started to sing. And the whole room went silent. She was fricken awesome at singing hard core rock.

When I get high  
I get high on speed  
Top fuel funny car's  
A drug for me  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart  
Always got the cops  
Coming after me  
Custom built bike doing 103  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart

Ooh,are you ready girls?  
Ooh,are you ready now?  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah, baby  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Skydive naked  
From an aeroplane  
Or a lady with a  
Body from outerspace  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart  
Say I got trouble  
Trouble in my eyes  
I'm just looking for Another good time  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart

Yeh, are you ready girls?  
Yeh, are you ready now?  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah, baby  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Ooh, kickstart my heart...

When we started this band  
All we needed, needed was a laugh  
Years gone by...  
I'd say we've kicked some ass  
When I'm enraged  
Or hittin' the stage  
Adrenaline rushing  
Through my veins  
And I'd say we're still kickin' ass

[The glee club went nuts when she sang that part]

Ooo, ahh, kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
And to think, we did all of this...  
To rock

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-baby  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah  
Ok boys, let's rock the house

That's all.

Through out the whole thing Scarlett had her eyes set right on Pucks she could see the shock in his and also the shock in everyone else even Rachel they had no idea she was a singer until minutes before. She had just told them about her band back home called Scarlett Fever. (Pun intended) But that didn't stop the rest of the club to sing along and dance. At the end of the song Scarlett did a back turn over then went straight into the splits still wearing her black skinny jeans. The whole room outburst with applauses and screaming. "And that is proof that girls can do a guy song and better." Scarlett said pushing her long hair behind her shoulder and taking her spot next to Rachel and Tina again.

"Wow!, Scarlett that was amazing Rachel you were right to let her join the club." Mr. Schue said giving his star a wink. Rachel was so happy for her cousin she stood up to Puck and won! Rachel look over a Puck who was starring at Scarlett in disbelief. Rachel got up and walked over to him.

"If you want to ask her out I suggest you do it now." Rachel said giving Puck a small nudge.

"You know what Berry your right thanks!" Puck smiled and walked over to the girl you just stole his heart.

"Scar, can I talk to you for a second?" Puck said asking Scarlett.

"Yeah, I guess as long as you don't diss my cousin again." Scarlett said giving him a playful look. She felt a few butterfly's flicker in her stomach.

"Wow you did amazing I had no idea you could sing like that you sure are related to Rachel Berry. And your dancing WOW." Puck said shyly.

"Thanks, did you want to ask me something?" She said looking into his beautiful eyes. Her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Uh yeah there's this cool little restaurant that always has a band playing I thought you would like to go with me." Puck said looking at her.

"You know what why not!" She said her stomach did like a million flip flops all she wanted to do was kiss him. "I know we just met but can I kiss you?" She asked putting a sexy look on her face. That's all Puck needed to hear.

"Hell yes." He said and pulled her closer he was taller then her by about 2" and she was like the perfect height for him. He leaned down and kissed the bad ass girl he was falling for. She kissed him back with a whole lot of passion as well.

Finn looked at Rachel and she knew what he was thinking so she accepted and made out with her all too perfect boyfriend in the middle of glee rehearsal.


End file.
